supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 The Face Men Thailand Finals
The 2019 The Face Men Thailand Finals is the seventh BATC IndyCar Finals, scheduled to be held in the United States from November 11–17, 2019. The slot date for the tournament is usually for the SKUSA Supernationals. Jirayu La-ongmanee was the defending champion, and successfully defended his title, defeating Russian Pee Saderd, 6–3, 6–0. Qualified players The tournament players were announced after Jirayu La-ongmanee was revealed to be in a trailer for Girl Next Room. Only him, Pee Saderd and Graham Rahal qualified from the 2019 Luk Thung Cup to the GMMTV event. Honchkrow qualified because they are scheduled to captain the American/Turk driver's car instead of Pidgeot in 2020. Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz both failed to qualify, as they didn't have rides by the announcement of players. Simon Pagenaud Pee Saderd Metagross Scott Dixon Jirayu La-ongmanee Josef Newgarden Beartic Volcarona Will Power Ryan Hunter-Reay Graham Rahal Joey Fatone Mario Lopez Apolo Anton Ohno James Hinchcliffe Honchkrow Decidueye Heracross Marko Manieri Amoonguss Vaporeon Magmortar Larvesta Nidoking Dragonite Gilles Marini Alexander Rossi Aurorus Wario Felix Rosenqvist Colton Herta Beedrill Seeds The seedings were the top five captains from the 2019 IndyCar Series season plus Jirayu La-ongmanee, Pee Saderd and Volcarona because of Abomasnow's upcoming One Year the Series project. Josef Newgarden (Quarterfinals) Simon Pagenaud (Quarterfinals) Metagross (Quarterfinals) Scott Dixon (Second round) Will Power (Semifinals) Pee Saderd (Final) Volcarona (Semifinals) Jirayu La-ongmanee (Champion) Draw Finals 'Pee Saderd | RD1-score1-1='6 | RD1-score1-2=3 | RD1-score1-3='77 | RD1-seed2=7 | RD1-team2= Volcarona | RD1-score2-1=4 | RD1-score2-2='6 | RD1-score2-3=64 | RD1-seed3=5 | RD1-team3= Will Power | RD1-score3-1=2 | RD1-score3-2=2 | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=8 | RD1-team4= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD1-score4-1='6 | RD1-score4-2='6 | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1=6 | RD2-team1= Pee Saderd | RD2-score1-1=3 | RD2-score1-2=0 | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2=8 | RD2-team2= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD2-score2-1='6 | RD2-score2-2='6 | RD2-score2-3= }} Top Half 'J Newgarden | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='7 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= G Rahal | RD1-score02-1=3 | RD1-score02-2=5 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Dragonite | RD1-score03-1='7 | RD1-score03-2=2 | RD1-score03-3=1 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Heracross | RD1-score04-1=5 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3='6 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'Beedrill | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score05-3='6 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score06-1=2 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3=2 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Amoonguss | RD1-score07-1=3 | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=6 | RD1-team08= 'P Saderd | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=3 | RD1-team09= 'Metagross | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2=3 | RD1-score09-3='7 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Decidueye | RD1-score10-1=3 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3=5 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'M Lopez | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2='77 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Larvesta | RD1-score12-1=4 | RD1-score12-2=63 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Nidoking | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Honchkrow | RD1-score14-1=3 | RD1-score14-2=4 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= AA Ohno | RD1-score15-1=1 | RD1-score15-2=2 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=7 | RD1-team16= 'Volcarona | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'J Newgarden | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Heracross | RD2-score02-1=3 | RD2-score02-2=2 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Beedrill | RD2-score03-1=2 | RD2-score03-2=4 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=6 | RD2-team04= 'P Saderd | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=3 | RD2-team05= 'Metagross | RD2-score05-1='7 | RD2-score05-2='7 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= M Lopez | RD2-score06-1=5 | RD2-score06-2=5 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Nidoking | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3=3 | RD2-seed08=7 | RD2-team08= 'Volcarona | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2=1 | RD2-score08-3='6 | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= J Newgarden | RD3-score01-1=4 | RD3-score01-2=4 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=6 | RD3-team02= 'P Saderd | RD3-score02-1='6 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=3 | RD3-team03= Metagross | RD3-score03-1='7 | RD3-score03-2=3 | RD3-score03-3=4 | RD3-seed04=7 | RD3-team04= 'Volcarona | RD3-score04-1=5 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3='6 | RD4-seed01=6 | RD4-team01= 'P Saderd | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2=3 | RD4-score01-3='77 | RD4-seed02=7 | RD4-team02= Volcarona | RD4-score02-1=4 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3=64 }} Bottom Half 'W Power | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Wario | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2=3 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= C Herta | RD1-score03-1=3 | RD1-score03-2=2 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'G Marini | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= J Fatone | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=5 | RD1-score05-3=3 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'A Rossi | RD1-score06-1=4 | RD1-score06-2='7 | RD1-score06-3='6 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Aurorus | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=2 | RD1-score07-3=2 | RD1-seed08=4 | RD1-team08= 'S Dixon | RD1-score08-1=4 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-seed09=8 | RD1-team09= 'J La-ongmanee | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score10-1=3 | RD1-score10-2=0 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'Magmortar | RD1-score11-1='7 | RD1-score11-2=4 | RD1-score11-3='7 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Vaporeon | RD1-score12-1=5 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3=5 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= M Manieri | RD1-score13-1=1 | RD1-score13-2=3 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'F Rosenqvist | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Beartic | RD1-score15-1=5 | RD1-score15-2='77 | RD1-score15-3=3 | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'S Pagenaud | RD1-score16-1='7 | RD1-score16-2=64 | RD1-score16-3='6 | RD2-seed01=5 | RD2-team01= 'W Power | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= G Marini | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2=2 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'A Rossi | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=4 | RD2-score03-3='6 | RD2-seed04=4 | RD2-team04= S Dixon | RD2-score04-1=2 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3=2 | RD2-seed05=8 | RD2-team05= 'J La-ongmanee | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Magmortar | RD2-score06-1=1 | RD2-score06-2=1 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= F Rosenqvist | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'S Pagenaud | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=5 | RD3-team01= 'W Power | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2=4 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= A Rossi | RD3-score02-1=2 | RD3-score02-2=3r | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=8 | RD3-team03= 'J La-ongmanee | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= S Pagenaud | RD3-score04-1=0 | RD3-score04-2=1 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=5 | RD4-team01= W Power | RD4-score01-1=2 | RD4-score01-2=2 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=8 | RD4-team02= 'J La-ongmanee | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3= }} Trivia Category:2019 in tennis Category:2019 in the United States